


What Is Written

by jlavender30



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Arranged Marriage, Asgard, Asgardian Royalty, Destiny, F/M, God(dess) of Mischief, Loki Odinson - Freeform, Thor Odinson - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-13 15:21:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17490425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jlavender30/pseuds/jlavender30
Summary: Even on Asgard, there are gods and goddesses that exist outside the confines of the royal family, formally known as Outer Gods. Much of these Outer Gods are born to average families and rise in the ranks to become members of noble society, bringing their families and names up with them.Yvaldra Althis is one such Outer God. Her foresight had granted her the title of Goddess Of Fate by the Allfather at a young age. Her family grew to be respected, and soon enough, Odin himself sought to have her married to one of his sons.(In this alternate universe, Figga doesn't hold control over destiny, but Yvaldra doesn't completely control fate, as will be shown later in the story.)





	What Is Written

**_"It’s beautiful, isn’t it Yvaldra?”_ **

**_A soothing voice hummed into my ear, pressing their face into the back of my head. The view over the balcony was hazy and dreamlike, snow falling from the sky endlessly._ **

**_“It is,” I breathed, still trying to wrap my brain across the oddness my vision seemed to present the world as. I felt heavier and taller than I last recalled, and it distracted me from whoever stood behind me._ **

**_“I am thankful to Yggdrasil for bringing Asgard this soft blizzard, almost as thankful as I am for intertwining our fates. But I’m sure you’ve seen that for some time.”_ **

 

My eyes fluttered open, the haziness of my vision fading back into my mind’s eye. The world past my window was warm and bright, too far off to match the event I just perceived. Even so, my visions kept bringing me back to the same man, the same destiny. It seemed the universe wanted me to get to know my future husband before I ever met him, and telling by his tone and mannerisms, he had to be of noble descent. 

It was fitting, seeing as when I was not yet barely a small girl I was named an Outer God. The only proper husband for me had to be noble. If the Althis family where to rise to power, I had to marry higher than our status. My powers could only get us so far.

I pulled my body into a sitting position on the side of my bed, swinging my legs over the edge. My room was small and humble, with only a small wardrobe, window, and my bed. It was practical, and I liked it that way. I didn’t need glitz and glamour until it was completely necessary.

Birds hummed and chirped just outside my window, and beckoned me towards it. Unlatching the nobs, I swung the panes open, looking down on the city beneath. The bustling of an early morning market brought a nice chatter to the air and complimented the sunshine of the spring. I smiled, leaning out the window to take in a deep breath. I have lived here for the first 1,125 or so years of my life and the outskirts of Asgard had always been my favorite. 

“Good morning to you Goddess!” Someone called to me from the street, bowing slightly as they passed under my window.

“Oh please, I’ve said this hundreds of times, call me Yvaldra! Good Morning to you as well!” I called after them, giggling before leaning back in and closing my window. 

A soft knock on my door interrupted my giggles, and I hummed a quick acknowledgment before my mother stepped through the doorway.

If there was anyone who could rival the beauty of the Queen of Asgard, it would be my mother Yrsa. Her long black locks cascaded down her back like the most beautiful of rivers at night and her piercing green eyes made my own look dull in comparison. Her smile lit up any room she walked into, and it certainly lit up my world.

“How did you sleep last night my child?” She chimed, meeting me at my window to put my head gently into her hands. I smiled, leaning into her touch as she rubbed the single freckle under each of my eyes.

“I slept okay mother. I had more visions, but nothing I’m not expecting soon.”

“I’m assuming about your future husband?” She gleamed, excitement dancing across her features. Her excitement was justifiable. Ever since my father had passed, she was left to care and guide me through my powers on her own. Any luxury to come our way would be a well-earned reward for her. 

I chuckled, nodding slightly and flicking my eyes closed once more so I could enjoy her embrace. She raised a hand to run it through my hair, taking my dark brown locks between her fingers.

“Have you seen his face yet? Anything to identify him?” My mother hummed, pausing her movements to catching my attention. I blinked my eyes to hers, mulling over everything my third-eye had shown me of the man who I was to marry.

“Not much, except the fact he has pale, lanky hands, and a voice like that of the smoothest wine.” I sighed out, causing my mother to laugh. 

I won't deny I was attracted to what I’ve seen of my future husband. Seeing his face would make it all more worth the while, but his silver tongue had already won me over. I was very accepting of the destiny the universe had laid out for me and was quite excited to eventually meet my future husband. 

“Well, before I let you get lost in your thoughts of him, I would like it if you came and shared some breakfast with me. After you get dressed of course.” My mother purred, pressing a kiss to my forehead, before making her way to my door.

“I will be down in 5 or so minutes,” I called to her as she shut the door. 

I sighed, moving towards the wardrobe on the other side of the room and pulling a dark blue dress from the top drawer. It didn’t take much effort to pull the dress on and secure it in the back. I quickly pulled my hair up into a bun, before slipping on a plain pair of flat shoes and making my way out of my room and down the stairs towards our common area.

Even though my family isn’t poor, we are nowhere near the noble status of any of the other Outer Gods families. In short, we don’t have much. Our house is humble, with little odds and ends provided by neighboring families and civilians who either wanted to repay us for kindness or pay tribute to me, even though I adamantly refuse it. I am grateful to the citizens for their support of my mother and me, but I feel more like an unworthy idol than a respected Outer God.

As I came to the bottom of the stairs, my mother was sat at our table, with fresh pastry and jam set out on plates for herself and I. I took a seat in my chair across from her and took a hasty sip of water. The first sip of liquid any morning is always the most delightful.

My mother and I engaged in meaningless talk, discussing the new marriages and events happening in our area of the capital to fill the space between bites of food and laughter. I couldn’t imagine my mother living anything but the best life I could possibly provide, and I’ve told her more than once that I’d always take care of her.

“Yvaldra, would you be a dear and grab me another of the jams from the kitchen?” She asked, smiling gingerly at me. I sighed, and with a chuckle rose to my feet to go towards the kitchen. 

A sturdy knock on our front door stopped me in my tracks, my eyes turning to land on the wooden door. My mother stood to her feet, making long strides towards the entrance of our home. A warm look was pushed across her face as she opened the door, ready to greet who was on the other side.

“Yrsa Althis?” A deep voice asked, and I saw my mother try to straighten herself instantly.

“Yes?”

“The Allfather has invited you and your daughter, the Outer Goddess of Fate, to a royal ball in order to help with the decisions process for the Royal Prince’s betrothal's.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is an AU where there are gods on Asgard who are not a part of the royal family. This opens up the possibility for OC's and other characters to be incorporated into the story. If you make an OC for this story, I'd love to see it.


End file.
